The First Adventure
by TARDIS1039
Summary: The TARDIS crew crash in the Victorian Age but there are mysterious killings,The Doctor,Gumball and Darwin investigate,it turns out to be the Daleks can The Doctor,Gumball,Darwin stop them from killing people? Featuring OCs REVISED
1. Crash land!

I don't own Doctor Who or Amazing World of Gumball so once again now it's after the events of The Time Lord and the Watterson's (but isn't the sequel )

Enjoy!

As the TARDIS zoomed around the vortex a blue cat and an orange fish named Gumball and Darwin are going to have an adventure with an alien called The Doctor. Gumball woke with a jolt "Dude, time for ADVENTURE!" he said to Darwin "COOL!" he replied and they raced to the TARDIS console where The Doctor was pressing buttons. "Morning" he said "Morning" they replied "Where to now boys?" The Doctor said. "The Future" Gumball said "What about Victorian age?" Darwin suggested. Then bells rang all around them "What's happening?" Gumball asked "We're being pulled into the year 1918, maybe?" said The Doctor and a familiar sound was heard _Vroom, Vroom ,Vroom ,THUD _ "Well we're here, wherever we are!" The Doctor said as he opened the doors with Gumball and Darwin in pursuit.

The Doctor, Gumball and Darwin raced out the doors and looked around "Where are we, Doctor?" Darwin asked. "Well, around, Victorian Times" The Doctor said. "Yay!" Darwin said "but that's boring" Gumball said. "Well let's explore this boring place" The Doctor exaggerated.


	2. Arrival

This chapter will be done on Gumball's POV.

The Doctor, Darwin and I had a look around it was important we had to blend in to the environment. Darwin and I had to wear buttoned vests and top hats but The Doctor wore his normal get up, light brown trench coat, brown pinstripe suit, brown converse but he donned a top hat. Darwin was interested in hearing The Doctor's history of Victorian age "Victorian age, ruled by Queen Victoria, met her once, but got banned from her, which happens to be this year, 1879", the Doctor explained. "Cool" Darwin said "History is fun with you!". "Why, thanks Darwin", The Doctor said. Then he noticed me being miserable. "Oh cheer up, Gumball, this could be fun!" he said. Then I felt cheered up but then we heard this strange noise like a scream and a blast. "What was that?" I said. "Come on", The Doctor said, and we ran towards the noise. When we got there we heard crying and moaning. "What happened?" I said, "Well, someone was killed", The Doctor said. We went closer, but The Doctor went even closer, so I followed him, but Darwin stayed still. Then The Doctor and I saw an elderly woman, crying and leaning over a young woman, The Doctor walked towards her. "Hello I'm The Doctor" he said, as he held up his Physic Paper. "Tell me who you are?". "My name is Kate" the woman sobbed. "Nice name, now do you know this person?" he pointed to the young woman. "That's my daughter Penelope, she works for the Queen" Kate said. "Thanks!" The Doctor said. , and walked out. "What are we doing now, Doctor?" I asked. "We need to investigate", The Doctor said. "But we need to wait to the crowd dies down"

A day later The Doctor, Darwin and I began to investigate. We went to the scene of the crime and scanned the area. "There's nothing here" Darwin said. "We'll turn it up to maximum" The Doctor said, and pulled out a device and scanned the area. "What's that?" I asked, "A sonic screwdriver" The Doctor replied. "Oh, got something!" and he ran back into the TARDIS.


	3. The Mysterious Deaths are solved!

The Doctor entered the TARDIS. He ran to a screen and started examining it until then the results came up.

"Let's see, well, the death was caused by Dalek rays," The Doctor said, and then he stopped.

"Wait a moment. _Dalek rays_. That can't be good."

Then all of a sudden Gumball and Darwin entered the TARDIS, huffing and puffing.

"What's going on?" Gumball asked.

"The Daleks are here. They killed Penelope. Why?" The Doctor said.

"Maybe for fun," Darwin said.

Gumball rolled his eyes. "No Darwin, they're not killing for fun," he said.

The Doctor nodded, "He's right, Darwin, but we need to investigate more."

Then they heard sounds of Dalek gunfire and rushed out. As the Daleks' ship was wrecked beyond town, The Supreme Dalek, which looks similar to an ordinary Dalek, although it is bigger and has a claw atop its head, rather than a plunger like object, looks around the ship. A Scout Dalek glided towards its leader.

"SUPREME ONE, TARDIS HAS BEEN LOCATED," The Dalek said.

"IT IS THE DOCTOR, FIND HIM, LURE HIM HERE AND I'LL EXTERMINATE HIM, GO!" The Supreme Dalek commanded.

"I OBEY!" the Scout said and then he glided into the open world. The Doctor, Gumball and Darwin witnessed the death of an old man. They were now walking in an alleyway when The Doctor heard something.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I didn't hear anything" Gumball said.

The Doctor hushed him and then suddenly, they all turned and spotted a Dalek.

"Hey you," The Doctor said and then he started to run.

"Come here" he continued as the Dalek began gliding away.

"After it!" The Doctor commanded.

"Okay!" Gumball and Darwin answered.

They had finally reached the Dalek ship.

"They crashed here," The Doctor said as they entered the ship.

"What makes you say that, Doctor?" Darwin asked.

"Um, hello? Crashed ship here!" The Doctor said.

"These are the creatures that were at our school," Gumball said.

The Doctor replied, "Yes, but the question is.. What are they doing here?"


	4. Help from a friend (finale)

The Doctor, Gumball and Darwin were escorted by the Daleks into their damaged ship. The Supreme Dalek was sitting on a platform with bumps all round "DOCTOR! YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED!" The Supreme Dalek called out. "What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked the Dalek, taking off his top hat. Gumball and Darwin was freaked out at the sight of The Daleks, despite seeing one when they first met The Doctor in their school. They wanted to run, like chickens, so Gumball called out "Doctor? What do we do?" The Doctor looked at him and yelled "RUN!" and headed straight towards the ship exit and took off his trench coat and ran towards the TARDIS, followed by Gumball and Darwin. They all entered the TARDIS. "Doctor, what are you doing?" Darwin asked, huffing and puffing. "Stopping the Daleks!" The Doctor said and threw his trench coat over to one of the columns on the TARDIS. Then he exited the TARDIS and turned to face the Daleks. "Gumball, Darwin, stay there" The Doctor said "Why?" Gumball asked "Just do what I say" The Doctor said. Gumball and Darwin hid behind the doors of the TARDIS. The Daleks and The Doctor were outside "So, Daleks! You haven't answered my question yet, what are you doing here?" he said. The Supreme Dalek answered his question "WE CRASHED OUR SHIP!" The Dalek answered "Well that's very interesting" The Doctor said.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks yelled at The Doctor "Uh oh!" The Doctor called out. Then he saw a bit of hope, a familiar red Drone Dalek zapped all the Daleks away but didn't kill them they just got pushed aside by the gun ray then the Daleks used their emergency temporal shifts and vanished into thin air. "That solves that" The Doctor called out. The red Dalek hovered towards him. "Well, Dalek Sec II, it was been a long time since we met" The Doctor said to the good Dalek "INDEED IT HAS!" Dalek Sec II answered and the duo went back to the TARDIS and Gumball and Darwin hid behind the TARDIS console and yelled "Look out Doctor! DALEK!" The Doctor sighed and said "Boys, this is Dalek Sec II, one of four only good Daleks in the whole world!" "A_**good**_ Dalek?" a confused Gumball asked "Yes, I know him and I are supposed to be enemies" The Doctor said then he turned to Dalek Sec II "So since you don't have a home yet, would you like to travel with Gumball, Darwin and I?" The Doctor said to Dalek Sec II "WHAT!" Gumball said. The good Dalek tried to nod but couldn't so he just said "YES I WOULD!" "Right then, time to take you boys home" The Doctor said "Your parents must be worried" "Okay!" Gumball and Darwin said. The TARDIS took off into the stars and returned Gumball and Darwin home. Gumball and Darwin were happy because it was their coolest adventure yet.

**Don't miss the sequel to both this and The Time Lord and the Wattersons which is called "The Time Lord and the Wattersons 2: Invasion of Elmore!**

**And look out for upcoming fanfics like a Scooby Doo and Doctor Who and Harry Potter and Doctor Who or Amazing World of Gumball **

**And look for new chapters for Regular City, Adventure Time with a Time Lord, Avengers Academy II ASSEMBLE! And Regular Time Lords **

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


End file.
